The Nicest Guy You Know
by nic98ole
Summary: One kiss shouldn't have sent Logan so overboard. But it did and he couldn't think about anything else. Jagan smut and slash. R&R!


This story is way too long. But I didn't want to make this story into anything more than a one shot so oh well. I'm happy with it though, first Jagan fic and all. So hopefully you all enjoy it!

P.S. The setting is 1953

**Disclaimer: I don't own BTR**

* * *

><p>Logan Mitchell was the perfect, All-American Boy. That much was for certain.<p>

He dressed elegant and clean-cut only in his best blazers and shoes for even the most simplest things like a walk to the park, he greeted everyone with a smile and a warm 'Hello' that boys smiled back at and girls swooned over, he had the coolest job down at the RCT-Studio as one of the bassists for the dance show that always came on and everyone wanted to be on. Girls wanted to be with him, boys wanted to be him. He was perfect. Everyone loved Logan.

Which made him the perfect target for the greasers.

Sure, Logan could try and take another path down to the studio after school let out, but then he would be late. He only had one way to go that always got him down to his work on time and that was past the old bar and strip joint where the taunting boys always seemed to be lingering around. On a lucky day, there would only be two of them and they were usually the dumb ones that Logan really didn't care about and paid no mind to. On an average day, there would be four of them and the blond one would really make Logan nervous with the little jabs and the nicknames that the other three would give a laugh at and chime in with their own commentary.

And on a horrible day, James Diamond would be there. Logan only knew his name because the brunette boy kept on repeating it in his ear as he followed Logan down the street for a couple of blocks.

Logan didn't know why this greaser went clearly out of his way to bother him, even the blond one remained on the steps of the bar and jeered at Logan from afar. As soon as James saw Logan approaching, he would get up with a taunting smile and push past his friends to wrap a playful arm around Logan that the boy would always shove off and just bother him. James teased about Logan's clothes that looked like some stiff could be buried in. He teased about Logan's pale complexion and compare how he looked like some little scared ghost. He teased about Logan's job, where all the goody-goody, bubble-blowing sissy boys were at and all of the snooty, rich girls were busy powdering their noses. And for extra measure, James would snatch Logan's bag out of the boy's unsuspecting hands and play a little game of 'keep away' with the flustered boy.

So when Logan came walking down the street as usual, keeping his head down low for the greasers to not see his usually fake stoic face, he didn't hear the loud grunts and shouts. He only heard a single voice and his heart dropped at the familiar sound.

"Hey there, sweater-vest!" James called out and Logan groaned. He felt the leather clad arm swing around him and James practically knocking him off of the sidewalk and into the gutter. "How's our little nerd, eh? Going to work again? Bringing in the money? How about the girls? Bet they're just dropping their panties for you," James said with a coy grin and Logan felt his face growing hot. He shoved James roughly, the first time that he ever actually pushed James away and the taller boy stumbled back a bit before looking up and glaring at Logan.

Logan gulped, the anger swimming in the hazel eyes as James began to advance closer to him, and Logan took off in a run. He could hear James' sneakers slapping on the pavement close behind him as he continued to run, not really sure of where to go so he could lose the boy chasing after him. What if he called on his friends? That wouldn't be good, Logan didn't know how to fight. He didn't know how to swing a punch or guard himself or anything like that. He rounded a corner and collided with the trashcans, knocking some over and garbage spilling out while he fell down to the hard cement and groaned in pain. He was yanked back up from his vest, James taking him and throwing him against a wall. "What's with you shoving me, huh?"

"I-I'm sick of you and your friends bothering me! Why do you guys always bother me anyways?" Logan shouted and James rolled his eyes with a little smirk.

"Simple nerd. Because you're the only fresh bait around that we can mess with."

"Well stop it! I-I don't appreciate it and I just want to walk to work in peace!"

Logan sounded pathetic, a blubbering mess and James was enjoying Logan's misery.

". . .Hmm. . .I might consider telling the guys to let off of you. . .for something else," James said, smile still on his lips and Logan shuddered. He was starting to feel uncomfortable, the way that James was starting to lean and press his body into Logan and smother him into the stone wall. Logan gulped and licked at his drying lips.

"L-Like what?" Logan stuttered out and James answered.

By placing his lips onto Logan's.

Logan's eyes widened and he opened his mouth to gasp in shock but found that James slipped his tongue inside, the small muscle exploring the warmth and wetness of Logan's shy mouth. Logan never kissed a boy. He never even kissed a girl. He didn't know what to think when he felt James' tongue rolling around his own and wrap around it so possessively as if to say that Logan's mouth belonged to James and only James. He tasted the lingering of tobacco from a cigarette and some hastily chewed gum and Logan felt his heart racing as James deepened the kiss and almost shoved his tongue down Logan's throat. Logan felt like jelly, arms and legs not moving in the slightest and his brain felt numbed as James continued to kiss him and ravage his mouth, Logan only hoping that no one that knew him came walking around that corner and seeing him being kissed.

By a greaser.

A _greaser_.

Clearly, not someone a perfect All-American Boy should be kissing.

Logan felt the lips slide off of his own, James giving one last peck before letting his grip on Logan loosen and sending the boy slumping against the wall in a stupor. James laughed, "Not bad, not bad. Congratulations, cutie. You'd just kissed the handsomest of all boys on this street."

Logan opened and closed his mouth like a fish and James cocked his head to the side, "What? Want some more?"

Logan broke out into a run, moving as fast and far away as his legs could take him and leaving behind the laughing boy. He didn't dare stop, he ran all the way to the studio and through the dressing rooms to where the band was setting up and didn't stop to say the charming 'Hello' like usual. Logan ran straight to the bathroom to splash and rinse the tap water from the sink into his mouth to wash away any taste of James Diamond that the boy could have left. He stayed in the small space for maybe a couple of minutes, splashing his face and the top of his shirt growing damp until he was sure that he couldn't taste James any more and he gave his reflection a weak smile. Okay, he could do this. Let's put on a show.

When Logan opened his mouth to say 'Hello' to the first person he saw coming from the bathroom, he felt like James was still somehow kissing him and the tongue was running through Logan's mouth.

Logan didn't speak for the rest of the night.

* * *

><p>Logan kept his head low the next day that he walked down the street, hearing the usual jeers again and he didn't know why but that gave him slight comfort. He lifted his head, turning to give the greasers his best unmoved look when he saw James' face out of all of them. The brunette had a cigarette hanging from his lips and Logan's mouth instantly felt like he was licking an ashtray and James gave the boy a little wink. Logan felt his face was on fire and he began to run, holding his head down and hearing the greasers call at him to come back and laugh.<p>

The last thing that floated in his ears sounded like 'Kendall, Dak, shut it. He's with me.'

* * *

><p>Camille Roberts asked him out to the school dance next Friday and Logan happily agreed. Camille was very pretty, very modest and she was very nice. Why wouldn't Logan want to be her date to the dance? And it was the perfect thing to get Logan's mind off of James. Logan didn't even think about James as he picked out his clothes and the small little bouquet of flowers he was going to give the girl when he arrived at her door. He knew he shouldn't ask, but hopefully she'll kiss him too. Just so she could purify his mouth again and the only thing Logan would be tasting from now on was bubblegum and chocolate instead of cigarette and mint. Logan walked down the street, head held high this time. He wasn't going to let the greasers bother him this time, he had a date planned and that was keeping him afloat on Cloud Nine.<p>

"Well, well. Someone's looking spiffy tonight. Got a date with the librarian?" James' voice came and Logan held his head higher. He wasn't going to give the boy the time of day to talk to him, he had better things to do. Better things to think about. Then Logan felt someone grab roughly at his wrist and pull him back, Logan squeaking as he smashed into James and his face dug into the fabric of James' white wife-beater. James smelled so nice, it didn't smell greasy or husky. It smelt like James took a bath in cinnamon and dried himself off with a scented towel and the sweet smell was making Logan's head spin and his eyes flutter. "Going to ignore me?"

"I-I need to go," Logan replied, trying to break free out of James' grasp but James wrapped arms around him tighter and Logan felt the scent was going deeper into his nose.

"Where you going? Got a date?"

". . .Yeah. . .Camille Roberts. . .dance. . ." Logan mumbled, closing his eyes and trying to take a subtle smell of James. He smelled so good, Logan couldn't really think straight and he felt James squeeze him tightly.

"She's a whore, you know that right?"

". . .Huh?"

Well that snapped Logan out of his scent-fixed trance. James rolled his eyes. "She's a whore. She comes around here and lifts her skirt a little to show some leg. Two of the guys banged her last week. Think she's got an eye for Dak or something," James mumbled and Logan frowned, shoving away from James and heart pumping fast as the smell broke away from his nose.

"Well, you must be talking about someone else. Because the Camille I'm taking out is a nice and sweet girl and wouldn't ever do something like that," Logan said defensively.

"She got brown curly long hair, right? And a little mole over her lip?"

"Yeah."

"It's the same girl," James said dryly and Logan blushed, turning on his heel and not going to listen to any more of the statements coming from James. It wasn't true, it couldn't be true. Logan never saw Camille act like that or hear any other rumors of the girl behaving that way. He continued to walk down the street towards her home and fully determined to have a good time that James couldn't mess up with his words. And once he got to her home and she opened the door, dressed in a light pink dress and accepted the bouquet of flowers with a flutter of the eyes and pink smile, Logan knew that James had to have been lying. This girl wouldn't do such a thing.

Logan tried his best to have his own dance with Camille, but the girl was usually off talking to the other guys at the dance. He couldn't even introduce her to his own friends, one second she was by Logan's side and the other second she was talking to someone else and twirling her hair and laughing at their jokes. But Logan didn't say anything, just figured that she might just want to mingle with her own friends and he should mingle with his.

Which made for a rather boring night.

Camille came up to him, saying how she had something interesting to show him outside and Logan nodded, glad that they were doing _something _together at this dance. The girl gently pulled Logan out through the back doors of the gym where the dance was being held, gently pushing Logan against the wall and light fingers playing with the plaid fabric of Logan's jacket.

"What did you want to show me?" Logan asked, eyes looking confused and Camille smiled even more, hands moving up to Logan's neck and fingertips curling with the brown locks on the back of his head and leaned up to plant a kiss on the boy's chapped lips. Logan glanced around, Camille still kissing and nibbling at his lips to ask for entrance. This was what he wanted, right? Just slip his lips a little open and then he would finally be rid of that taste of James forever.

James. . .

_She's a whore. . ._

Logan felt his hands being moved down to her waist and the cotton of her dress wrinkled between his fingers. She pulled away, looking at Logan with an unsatisfied frown.

"What's with you? Never kissed a girl before?" she asked with a pout and Logan shook his head 'no'. She sighed, crossing her arms and looking up at him. "Well, I had fun tonight. You can take me home. . .or maybe I can come to your place?" she said lightly, batting her eyelashes and Logan stared at her.

Camille got a ride home from another guy at the dance.

Logan walked home by himself.

Logan took a small jar of cinnamon from the cupboard and took a small whiff of it, imagining that James was close by him.

* * *

><p>"Hey! Nerd!" James shouted at Logan as he walked down the street and Logan blushed brightly, trying to hide his reddening face as the greaser approached him with a silly smile on his face. "How'd the date go with the whore? Got lucky?" James asked with a teasing smile and Logan continued to blush darker.<p>

"I-I-It was okay. . ."

". . .Say, I don't know your name," James suddenly said and Logan looked up at him, seeing the hazel eyes looking down at him with not malice but a sort of playfulness. Like a look someone would give to a friend. Or a lover.

Logan pushed that thought out of his head immediately.

"It's. . .Logan. Logan Mitchell," Logan said quietly and James nodded, knocking his head from side to side as if he was trying the name out in his head.

"Alright then, _Logie,_" James said and gave Logan a playful smack on the behind, Logan yelped and ran off again down the street. He should have never told James his name, now he was going to be hearing that obscene nickname every time he walked down the street!

Even though the name did make Logan's heart flutter in his chest a little.

Like the way his heart fluttered when he came down the street next day and James greeted him with a 'Hey Logan' in the most heavenly and soft voice that Logan could hear.

Everything that James said started making Logan's heart flutter and stranger still, the boy began to like it.

* * *

><p>Logan wasn't a person to touch himself, he thought the act was strange and only for the losers that couldn't find themselves a girl. He also knew that if his mother should come up down the hall to his room in the middle of the night and check in on him to find the sheets pulled over Logan's head, hand down the front of his pajama bottoms and panting and moaning hoarsely, she would believe some demon possessed her son and proceed to hit him over the head with verses from the Bible and try to condemn that sinful and lustful spirit from ever coming to him again. But Logan couldn't stop.<p>

He'd try to go to sleep and dream about playing hockey or the pretty girls at school, but every dream wound up being morphed to resemble James Diamond. James and his sweet smelling body. James and his ravenous lips and tongue that tasted so bitter but felt so good. James and his velvety voice whispering 'Logan' slow and soft. And that was when Logan would move his hand down and past the brim of his pajamas and underwear to wrap fingers around his erection and pump his wrist slowly.

His eyes fluttered, his cheeks burned, his lips dried and he licked them almost every five seconds as his dick throbbed and his callused hand squeezed it roughly with his mind thinking only about the handsome greaser. How he'd fantasize that he was one of the greasers too, and spent time with James and was able to kiss James all he wanted and have the taller boy's scent linger on Logan's pale skin. He wriggle out of his pajama pants and underwear, kicking them off to the side and out of the bed and spread his legs wider as his wrist jerked and tugged and squeezed faster and rougher. He let a small moan escape from his lips, James' name sounding weak and filled with pleasure as Logan let his other hand trail up to his chest and pinch the hardening nipples underneath his blue shirt and imagined it was James' hand that was tweaking and rubbing the nubs with passion. Logan brought the fingers to his mouth, gently sucking on the digits as he squeezed his erection tight and the fingers muffled his moan. He removed the digits, trailing them down slowly to his backside and pressed lightly against his entrance until the index and middle finger slipped inside and he let out a pained gasp.

He moved the fingers a bit, still stroking with his other hand from base to tip and feeling the drops of pre-cum beginning to bead and drip from the slit and he bit his lip roughly, sticking a third finger in and gasping James' name out in pleasure. He continued to thrust his fingers inside of him, trying to keep in rhythm with his strokes and his body felt like it was on fire and his heart felt like it was going to speed out of his chest as his fingers slid and thrust out of him harder and faster and the moans were starting to increase in volume. Logan kept moaning the boy's name out, moaning it with each stroke and thrust and his eyes fluttered tight as he felt himself squeeze around his fingers and his orgasm ripping through his body as his hand and sheets were covered with the sticky fluid.

When he woke up the next morning, carrying his dirtied sheets to be washed and his mother gave him a small kiss on the cheek, Logan felt humiliated and embarrassed and told himself that he wouldn't ever do it again.

But he couldn't stop.

* * *

><p>"How was she, James?"<p>

"Who dropped their panties first, you or her?"

"Hey, shut it. She was alright. Couldn't suck me off to save her life though, but she was alright," James mumbled with the cigarette between his lips and the greasers all laughed, not even noticing Logan walk by.

Not noticing how Logan's face held a sense of hurt as the conversation drifted in his ears.

* * *

><p>Logan didn't know what to do as he stood at the corner before turning and walking down the street. Logan always dressed nice, but this time, he was dressed far from the norm. A nice suit, a nice tie, very good cologne, he dressed to impress. Hopefully to impress the boy that was hanging around down the street. He felt his face turn red as he took a step out and dug into his pocket to pull out three mints and pop them into his mouth. He wasn't expecting a kiss from James, maybe the greaser would just kiss him on his own accord. That was what Logan was hoping for.<p>

Only when he passed by the old bar, there was the usual group of greasers but no James.

"Hey! Look at nerdy!"

"He's going to get at some girl now huh?"

"Yeah, probably your granny, Dak."

"Or your mother, Kendall."

"Shut it."

Logan quickly walked passed without another word and felt his face growing hot.

What a waste of money.

* * *

><p>Now Logan <em>really <em>didn't know what he was doing here, actually standing by the bar and waiting for James to come around. It was getting dark and it wouldn't be long til the real threatening thugs came around. Logan didn't know how to fight, he wouldn't stand a chance against any of them. But he had to see James. He hadn't seen James in almost a week and he was slowly beginning to grow antsy about not seeing the boy. But he didn't know why. Why was he standing here waiting for James of all people? Why him? Logan let out a shaky breath, the night air growing stale and he rubbed at his arms in chills. He should just go home before it gets too late.

"What are you doing around here?" he heard a voice ask and Logan's heart jumped as he turned around quickly to see James leaning against the stone wall.

"I-Where have you been? You weren't-"

"My mom took me to see my grandma, hoping that I would somehow 'change' or something like that," James said with a scoff and then smirked at Logan. "Why? You missed me, _Logie_?"

Logan blushed red and looked down. He guess he did miss James a little bit, he liked the attention he got from the greaser. But he still didn't know why. Why did he like James? Why did he wait for James? James walked up to him and leaned close to the boy, taking the front of Logan's dress coat and pulling the boy closer to him. "You even got dressed up all nice for me? Hm, you trying to tell me something?"

Logan looked up at James, the hazel eyes smiling at him and he gulped. His brain wasn't thinking all the way, he was leaning up and pressing his lips against James' softly. The boy did nothing at first, letting Logan kiss him gently and then his mouth slid open to let his tongue pass over into Logan's mouth and reclaim the boy's tongue. Logan moaned, James pulling him closer and letting his hands slide all over his body and fondle him softly. James pulled away, kissing Logan once more and smiled. "Not a bad 'Welcome back' gift. I'm impressed."

Logan blushed and James laughed lightly, capturing Logan's lips again and pushing him more into the wall, hands running up and down Logan's chest and stopping to play with the belt on Logan's pants and fingers brushing against an erection. James paused and Logan froze, feeling his face flush with embarrassment. James smiled and kissed Logan's cheek. "So that's why you were waiting for me? You want to have a little fuck out here?"

Logan bit his lip. He wasn't intending that at all. He still wasn't really sure why he came out to see him anyways. But then he felt James began to palm him through the pants and he moaned, slightly bucking up into the hand and James smiled.

"Hmm, I never thought that you would come out here, Mr. Goody-goody. Especially here for me. Wanting me. Wanting me to strip you and pound into that pretty little ass of yours, huh?" James breathed and such language would have been a turn off for Logan, but the words only sent sparks to his cock and made it throb in pleasure. James tugged him into the alleyway, continuing to stroke Logan through the pants and the smaller boy writhing underneath his touch and moaning loud. James removed his hand to undo Logan's belt buckle and pull down the fabric and his underwear, Logan's erection springing out and feeling the cool breeze of the night air. James grabbed onto the erection roughly, continuing to pump and squeeze and Logan felt he was at complete bliss with each and every flick of the wrist. Logan's voice grew hoarse and his head leaned back against the wall as he felt himself uncoiling in James' grasp and spurt after hot spurt of semen spilling onto James' hand and the dark cement. James smiled at Logan's flushed face, bringing the hand up to his lips and tasting the fluid, sucking each finger clean.

Logan's eyes were fluttering, not really able to see James in the dark alley, not noticing that James was undoing his own jeans and letting them fall to the ground, not noticing James spit into his hand and slather the saliva onto his erection. But he did notice when he felt one of his legs being lifted up slightly and something prodding at his entrance and his eyes widened, mouth opening to protest but already feeling James push himself in violently, the protest turning into a loud scream of pain.

James rested his head on Logan, lifting the boy up and leaning him against the wall while feeling the boy squeeze around him tight. Logan's eyes scrunched tight and he hissed through his teeth. It hurt. It really hurt. He wasn't ready for something like this, he wasn't sure if he even wanted something like this. He knew he was bleeding, he felt something wet sliding down his thighs before James lifted his legs up in the air and Logan wrapped arms around James' shoulders in fear of James dropping him. James didn't move, letting Logan catch his breath and try to get used to the intrusion and then slowly, he let his hips snap back and thrust back inside the boy.

Another scream of pain and James kissed Logan's cheek softly. Logan wanted to stop, he wasn't ready for this. He wasn't ready for any of this. But James thrust into him again and Logan felt tears burning at his eyes. His legs were feeling numb and he was clenching tight onto James, hands clawing at the boy's back every time James thrust himself inside Logan. Logan just closed his eyes tight and hoped that this would be over soon. He hoped that he would still be able to walk home and not be limping or crawling back, but as James continued to thrust into him, he found that highly unlikely.

James snapped his hips forward, a moan escaping from his lips as Logan moaned in his throat and he hummed. "Mmm, so tight. So nice and tight. Fucking g-_ood_. So good, Logan. So g-_good_," James grunted out, thrusting harder into the boy and Logan gasped out in pain and slight pleasure.

"J-James, ngh. _James~_" Logan moaned, James thrusting into him faster and harder as his mind was taken over by lust and pleasure. Logan never thought that he would be in an alley, pants and underwear on the ground and having sex with someone he thought that he hated. But there he was, moaning and gasping out the boy's name with each thrust and oh, it felt so good and it felt like Logan was about to simply melt into James' hands as with each thrust he felt he was coming undone. He felt he was losing all of the expectations that were on him, all of the honors, all of the positive reputation that he had. No, in the end, all that was left of Logan was a boy that was in love with the boy in front of him. Logan was in love with James.

That was why he came out that night.

James thrusts began to grow erratic, Logan's insides hugging him so tightly and passionate and intimate and it was simply wonderful. Logan clenched onto him tighter, moans turning into squeals and screams of pleasure that he didn't bother to try and muffle. He was far too gone. He was too into James and what they were doing and how much he was enjoying the way that James held onto him so tightly and almost possessive as the taller boy thrust inside him harder and faster. It was becoming too much. Logan's head went back into the wall and he screamed out James' name, feeling the bubbling sensation in his stomach and his seed painting James' jacket and Logan's abdomen white. James' eyes widened and he grunted, filling the boy with his own seed and feeling it dripping out with each lazy thrust as he came down from his high. James kissed Logan's lips, slipping out and catching the boy as he almost fell down onto the ground.

"Y-You okay?" James breathed and Logan nodded, legs feeling numb. James gently settled the boy against the wall, grabbing onto Logan's underwear and pants and sliding them on the panting and blushing boy. "I'll carry you home."

"N-No, my mom will see you."

"Don't care. You won't make it to your place like this," James replied, putting his underwear and pants on and sweeping Logan up in his arms. "I'll take you home and sneak you in."

Logan didn't object, just nuzzled into James' shoulder and enjoyed the ride.

Logan woke up and he was in his bed, still in his dirty clothes and still had James' scent on his skin.

And Logan began to cry.

* * *

><p>James rolled his eyes at the newest things Dak and Kendall had to tell him, taking a cigarette out and digging in his pocket for a match. Then he heard the boys start to shout and he glanced up, seeing Logan walking down the sidewalk. He shoved past his friends, rushing up to the boy that seemed to start walking faster as he neared him and James grabbed onto Logan's wrist.<p>

"Hey, you okay?" James asked.

"Yes, please just let me go," Logan said quietly but James just tightened his grip.

"Well. . .listen, there's this movie coming out at the drive-in. 'The Day the Earth Stood Still'? I was thinking. . .maybe you and me can go and see it or something," James said quietly and Logan looked up at him. There were many expressions and emotions running across Logan's face, hurt, confusion, want, self-loathing, desire, fear. James studied the boy's face and he started to realize what was going on.

Logan was regretting the night they had sex.

The boy broke away, running down the street with face buried in his sleeve and James could hear small sobs coming from Logan as he ran further and further down the street. He should have figured it. Logan was too perfect for someone like him. Logan had a future ahead, he didn't need James around. He didn't want James around. And anything that he thought the boy felt about him was obviously in the gutter. Logan just wasn't ready, but he pushed himself on him anyways.

James lit the cigarette and took a silent drag, blowing out a small stream of smoke. He pushed himself on Logan and he messed everything up. Logan Mitchell wasn't the perfect boy any more and he'll do anything he can to get back to that state of mind.

Even if it meant taking the long way to work and making sure he and James Diamond never crossed paths again.

* * *

><p>So yeah, this was just a test to see if I can actually write Jagan. Ending was sucky but I kind of wanted it to be that way. Plus also to set up for the sequel which probably won't be coming around for a while, but if there is a high demand for it, it might be coming real soon. Well, I hope you all enjoyed the story and give me a review please!<p> 


End file.
